


(Э) фиктивно

by taka_bv



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Explicit Language, F/M, Farce, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Office, owl on a globe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: После смерти ген.директора корпорации Коуки Ила, всё идёт немного не по привычной схеме. Но юная наследница и её верные помощники готовы на всё ради любимой работы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2020
> 
> Бета: есть

Зено прокрутился на стуле и посмотрел в окно: зажигающиеся друг за другом неоновые вывески манили, ещё больше манил вечер пятницы. Хак сидел, как всегда, сосредоточенный и хмурый, Су-Вон, ещё полчаса назад уставший пытаться его растормошить, перебирал маски в инстаграме и мрачнел на глазах. Сам неутомимый начальник финансового отдела, он же — Юн, помешивал чай с особенно грустным звуком. Но торопливый топот в коридоре, словно дух Рождества, — вселил надежду. Даже Шинья приоткрыл один глаз, впрочем, за стёклами тёмных очков этого никто не заметил.

— Мальчики-мальчики! — влетела в зал собраний Йона. — Простите-простите! Треня по стрельбе, а потом я в шнурках запуталась, свернула не туда. Блин, ну ребят, ну не смотрите так. Пожа-алуйста!  
— Кхм, — выразил всеобщую мысль Ки-Джа.  
— Ладно, — остановилась у кресла главы заседания Йона, — признаюсь, это был маникюр и скидка на пиллинг, довольны?!  
— Принцесса, — терпеливо начал Хак, — как бы то ни было… Давайте решим некоторые насущные вопросы, после же…  
— Вы можете компенсировать нам этот час безысходности в баре, — оскалился Джи-Ха.  
— И рассказать всю эту трогательную историю про маникюр, — глядя на лицо гендира, сжалился Ки-Джа, — мы вас всё равно любим.  
— Когда скидочка боком вышла, — взгрустнул Юн от мысли, что все его уроки финансовой грамотности для Йоны прошли даром.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Йона вскарабкалась на своё место и сделала мысленную пометку, что обязательно нужно заказать другую мебель, вкуса у отца точно не было, а если и был, то какой-то метамодернистский с уклоном в восток. Ей хотелось праздника и ар-деко.

— Я, пожалуй, начну, — Су-Вон неотрывно смотрел на Йону нечитаемым взглядом. — Как известно, у свадебного агентства нашей корпорации скоро откроется сезон, грядёт неделя выставок и несколько конкурсных мероприятий. Ранее ваш отец представлял лицо компании, прошу простить, но он использовал своё вдовство как доказательство, э-э, качества услуги. Продолжите за меня, PR?  
— Если коротко и по существу, — подхватил речь Джи-Ха, — то раньше нам не нужно было париться относительно рекламной идеи. Но ваш отец, — он сделал приличествующую случаю паузу, — мы все сожалеем. Теперь вы, как глава «Коуки», должны решить, как нам выходить на рынок.  
— Та-ак, — Йона сосредоточенно нажимала на все выпуклости подлокотника, — у отца не могло не быть заначки.  
— Я, как представитель PR-отдела, могу уверенно сказать, что продолжить традицию вашего отца — лучший из вариантов, — не моргнув глазом, продолжил Джи-Ха.  
— Поэтому нам нужно убить вашего парня, — плотоядно облизнулся Су-Вон.  
— Придурок! — Хак пнул Су-Вона, нервно оборачиваясь к Йоне: бедная девочка, её отец умер так внезапно, а она, нежный и ранимый цветок, вынуждена слушать бестак…  
— Виски будете? — Йона успешно выудила из-под днища кресла бутылку. — О, есть белый ром! А колы нет… — она грустно вздохнула.  
— Кола есть в автомате, — Шинья говорил редко, но всегда по делу. — Я сейчас.  
— А у меня есть стаканы, — из ниоткуда улыбнулся Ик-Су, — хотел в них рассаду прорастить, но…  
— Ик-Су-у! — бросилась на шею бывшему сотруднику Йона. — Я так скучала! Как твой магазин флористики и лечебных трав?

Су-Вон открыл инстаграм, выбор между масочкой с ушками зайчика и масочкой с текущей из глаз кровью был неочевиден, стоило попробовать их при разном освещении, тем более что совет, по всей видимости, затянется ещё на неопределённое время.

***  
— У вас нет девушки? И нет парня?! — округлил глаза Ки-Джа. — Даже у Шиньи есть парень, Принцесса!  
— Эй ты! — возмутился Джи-Ха, на коленях которого уже мирно спал упомянутый Шинья. — Какого чёрта ты разглашаешь чужую личную жизнь!  
— Ой, да все мы знаем, почему IT и PR отделы стали так близки-и, выдохни.  
— Наших проблем это не решает. Если у Принцессы нет парня, за которого её можно было бы выдать замуж, ей нужно этого парня найти. У нас сроки горят!  
— Сроки по моей свадьбе?!  
— По неделе проектов, где вы, генеральный директор корпорации «Коуки», представляете лицо компании.  
— И традицию, — хихикнул Юн, глядя на мирно поглаживающего Шинью Джи-Ха.  
— Какой-то обоснуй женить меня у вас проваленный, — засомневалась Йона, покачивая стакан с виски-колой.  
— А вы бы ещё дольше в отпуске пронежились, — справедливо заметил Хак.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Йона вздохнула, взрослая жизнь требовала взрослых решений. В конце концов, сделать фиктивную свадьбу в собственном свадебном агентстве — это как минимум дёшево.  
— Предлагаю свою кандидатуру! — внезапно для всех, включая, видимо, себя, произнёс Су-Вон.  
— Ещё чего! — Хак даже приподнялся, чтобы добавить вес своим словам.  
— Бизнес моего отца с давних пор идёт рука об руку с деятельностью «Коуки», — Су-Вон был неумолим.  
— Это спортивно-стрелковый-то? — удивился Ки-Джа.  
— Зато брачное агентство моего, — Хак в оскале чуть приподнял верхнюю губу, — регулярно поставляет клиентов для «Коуки». Так что я тоже предлагаю свою кандидатуру!  
— А мы имеем в «Коуке» одну четвёртую доли!  
— А мы тоже!

***  
— Обещай мне… — Су-Вон схватился обеими руками за широкую ладонь Хака. — Хак… Обещай, что если я выживу, то ни одна женщина, — он повернул голову в сторону Йоны и совсем неумирающим взглядом пресёк попытку что-то сказать, — даже если эта женщина — наш общий гендир… — выдержав скорбную паузу, он продолжил ещё более умирающим тоном: — что ни одна из них не сможет стать между нами…  
— Су-Вон! — Хак обнял лежащее в луже из ром-колы и талого льда тело. — Ничто, ты слышишь, ничто не может стать между нами!  
— Но стаканчик же пластиковый, — искренне недоумевал Ик-Су, пытаясь высвободиться из затыкающей ему рот хватки Юна. — Да точно пластиковый! Он просто бросил в него свой пластиковый стаканчик!  
— Тише, хороший, какая разница, из какого материала стаканчик, когда их любовь точно где-то на уровне иридия...

***  
— Положим, — изрядно захмелевшая Йона вольготно развалилась на полу, подпирая спиной ножку кресла. — Положим, что почти всё высокое начальство в моей корпорации спит друг с другом. Мне-то всё равно, но как отец это допустил?  
— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что человеку, который яростно сортирует мусор, куда легче жить с соседями, которые тоже сортируют мусор. Легче, чем с теми, кто не сортирует мусор? — Ки-Джа, как самый трезвый и ответственный, понял, что сейчас ему предстоит разговор покруче неловких переминаний о пестиках и тычинках.  
— Мой отец с детства учил разделять бумагу и тетрапаки. Ещё в четыре года я ходила в магазин электроники сдавать батарейки, а потом за это получала мороженое. И стекло мы тоже сортировали. Но самое сложное, конечно, пластик. Знаешь, там порой и не рассмотришь, к какому типу переработки он относится!  
— Хм. Вы никогда не задумывались, что держать кошку в секторе собаководов — это как-то опасно для кошки, но организовать на нейтральном секторе кошкопарк для своей кошки — это повысит вероятность, что вокруг появятся и другие кошководы, даже если не переедут, то будут заходить в гости?  
— Мой отец, — в глазах Йоны плескались слёзы, — но как тогда появилась я?  
— А ещё в кошкопарки иногда заходят сторонние люди, они хотят разок погладить кошку…  
— Ой, нет, — Йона остановила его жестом. — Я столько не выпила ещё. Положим. Что делать-то с этой фиктивной свадьбой?  
— Принцесса, я предан вам всей душой! — поклонился, насколько это было возможно сделать из сидячего положения, Ки-Джа.  
— А Зено? — Йоне просто было любопытно, столько корпоративных тайн за один вечер.  
— Хирю. Император Хирю! — Сделал страшные глаза Ки-Джа.  
— Завхоз?!  
— Не завхоз, а Император! Что вы знаете об унижении перед Хирю, когда отчёт уже вот-вот, а картридж в принтере закончился?!  
— Звучит и правда жутко. По рукам.


	2. Решения

— Ребята, даже не буду пытаться как-то смягчить, — Йона устало потёрла переносицу, пронзительно посмотрев на своих заместителей и начальников отделов, — всё пиздец.  
— А точно пиздец? — Уточнил Хак. — Может, вы обознались, и это всего лишь жопа?  
— Или переоценили, — подхватил мысль Зено, — а всё на самом деле хуйня?

Йона серьёзно задумалась, взвешивая все лингвистические тонкости и эмоциональные посылы предложенных вариантов. С одной стороны, ситуация не была прямо-таки патовой: никто не умер, компания на плаву, в декрет уйти желающих не было. Но с другой стороны…

— Не, мальчики, это пиздец. Не прям ёбаный пиздец или какой-нибудь охуеть-блять-как-жить-дальше… Но очень близко. Су-Вон?  
— Да, соглашусь с Принцессой. Ситуация не из приятных. Один сегмент рынка, где мы занимали лидирующую позицию уже несколько лет, под влиянием новых конкурентов слегка просел. Итогом мы не только потеряли в доходе, но и… Не выплываем на уровень вложенных средств.  
— Эта сучка Коурен! — Йона стукнула кулаком по столешнице, в такие моменты вся команда проникалась к ней особым благоговением.  
— Мы сейчас направили запрос на сверку данных в финансовый отдел, завтра будет ясно, насколько всё, как выразилась Принцесса, пиздец.

Финансовый отдел в лице Юна почуял что-то неладное и, перестав читать лежащую на коленях мангу, подозрительно огляделся.

— Не было к нам никакого запроса.  
— Значит, будет. — Су-Вон обворожительно оскалился.

***  
— Да-а-а… — глубокомысленно заключил Ки-Джа, когда стало понятно, что их лихой мозговой штурм постепенно превратился в осаду. — Вот так дела…  
— Неудачно у нас сложились обстоятельства в этом и прошлых кварталах, — Юн выглядел печальнее прочих.  
— Да ты сразу признайся, что не в кварталах, даже не в полугодии…  
— Если я назову весь год именем пушного зверька, не будет ли это походить на проклятие? — Юн поёжился. — Хотя отрицать, что всё пошло по пи…  
— Но-но-но, — Хак верно хранил честь и достоинство своего гендира даже в ситуации, когда минуту назад она сама же признала, что всё пошло по пизде.

Йона раскачивалась на стуле и обмахивалась годовым отчётом. Мебель, которую она так мечтала поменять, вынести успели, а вот купить новую было не на что. Желаемый ар-деко превратился в тыкву ещё до полуночи. Почему-то именно мысли про мебель добавляли чувства кармического возмездия, правда, вспомнить, где она так прокололась, не удалось.

— Мой отец действительно был таким бестолковым?  
— Он был скорее упрямым. Пока мы не взяли Су-Вона на должность второго заместителя, дела держались в основном на удаче и помощи небес.  
— Даже когда я стал замом, он умудрялся упрямиться.  
— Короче, — подытожил Юн, — у нас нет свободных средств. Или нужно будет урезать зарплаты, или уволить людей.  
— Кстати об этом, — Джи-Ха, до этого молчаливо листавший что-то в телефоне, поднял голову, — либо аналитики корпорации Син, которые оттяпали наш доход, проследили тенденцию, либо кто-то слил инфу, но сейчас на инсайдах обсуждается, что нам нечем будет организовать показ на неделе проектов.  
— Инсайды модельного бизнеса тоже говорят о несостоятельности Коуки, — Шинья поправил очки, — теперь нам светят только TFP-модели. Ну, или стопроцентная предоплата…  
— Помните, я вчера сомневался, что это пиздец? Так вот, это и правда не пиздец, это ёбаный пиздец.  
— А помните, я вчера думала, что это не ёбаный пиздец? Так вот…  
— Хак, Принцесса, прекратите, мы уже поняли, — Ки-Джа погладил Йону по голове. — Мы с ребятами вчера прикинули, всё не так чтобы плохо. Хуёвенько, но поправимо. Если мы вложим и поднажмём, можем вернуть себя хотя бы в десятку.  
— Чтобы вложиться, нужны деньги.  
— Чтобы получить их, нужно мероприятие с мгновенным выхлопом. Свадебная неделя сыграет нам на руку! — Не унимался Ки-Джа.  
— Ага. Без программы, моделей и нарядов мы ой как продадимся. И почему Коука всё время выезжает на каком-то трэше типа свадеб? — Джи-Ха недовольно поджал губы. — Когда мы перестанем ассоциироваться у потребителей с брачно-подвенечными плясками, я что, зря весь тот год налаживал связи в зоо-направлениях?  
— Может, ты планировал устраивать свадьбы для животных.  
— Ах, да, именно зоо-сферу, если кто не в курсе, мы и проебали. — У Джи-Ха дёрнулось веко. — Но это было не зря! Эм… обеденный перерыв! Через два часа встретимся с новыми силами и новыми идеями! — Йона пулей вылетела из-за стола.

***  
— Ва-банк мы играть не будем, — Йоне казалось, что обеденный перерыв не оказал ни на кого плодотворного воздействия; все выглядели ещё более уставшими и подавленными. — Юн, с имеющейся суммой на что мы вообще можем рассчитывать?  
— На недорогую Тойоту десятилетней давности.  
— А если в плоскости наших интересов?  
— Если с учётом стопроцентной предоплаты, которую теперь требуют от нас выбранные модели… мы этих моделей не тянем. Разве что вместо пяти пар сделаем две с половиной, тогда почти впишемся в смету.  
— Хорошая арифметика, — одобрил Хак. — Модель без пары, она будет свадебный женский наряд представлять или мужской?  
— Вдовской, — огрызнулся Юн. — Я серьёзно, мы не тянем. Что насчёт TFP?  
— Ими мы можем решить только часть задач. Основная наша проблема сейчас — это подиумные проходки, — Ки-Джа неотрывно смотрел в экран нетбука, периодически касаясь пальцем тачпада. — Наша основная удача сейчас в том, что шить на выбранных моделей пока не начали. Только эскизы разработаны, да и те мы не утвердили ещё.

***  
— Так что, — прервал неловкое молчание Юн, — есть идеи?  
— Кажется, у меня появилась одна.  
— О, Принцесса, мы все внимание! — Ки-Джа протянул руку, чтобы снова погладить Йону, но сам себя одёрнул.— Так какая идея?  
— Мы в прошлом месяце так и не смогли решить вопрос расширения аудитории. И, как правильно заметил Ки-Джа, свадебное мероприятие даст практически мгновенную прибыль, а если мы объединим мероприятие с расширением круга потенциальных клиентом, то может, даже окупим провал!  
— А куда там расширяться-то — в свадьбах? — с подозрением уточнил Шинья, который, по обыкновению, говорил мало, но всегда точно бил в цель.  
— Ну вот смотрите… — Йона скинула в общий чат с флудом новость.  
— Э-э-э… — Начал Ки-Джа, это был тот редкий момент, когда ему отчего-то расхотелось поддерживать свою Принцессу во всех начинаниях.  
— Да ладно, ребята, — Зено солнечно улыбнулся, — какой только хернёй мы не занимались. Вспомните тот благотворительный концерт!  
— Это когда Хак с Ки-Джа играли оленя и эльфа в детском саду, а потом упала люстра, и всё загорелось? — уточнил Су-Вон.  
— Нет, — осклабился Хак, — тот, где ты с Джи-Ха были дедом Морозом и Снеговиком, но неудачно пообедали перед выступление и убегали блевать за ёлку, выдавая это за часть сценария.  
— А может, когда Джи-Ха…  
— Эй, вы так говорите, словно одно моё присутствие в мероприятии сулит беду!  
— Что ты! — Зено замахал руками. — Я лишь подразумевал тот случай, когда мы все, как раз кроме тебя, Джи-Ха, пошли на встречу с партнёрами, но перепутали отель…

Йона переводила взгляд от одного лица к другом. Отец никогда не рассказывал ей, что у компании случаются хоть какие-то неудачи. Но вот она занимает пост генерального директора всего полгода, и ни дня не проходило без какого-нибудь локального, типа сгоревшего принтера, или глобального, вроде нынешнего обвала рынка, ЧП. В то же время, она чувствовала себя защищенной и счастливой даже сейчас. На глаза навернулись слёзы, Йона смахнула их и умилённо посмотрела на то, как Шинья удерживал Джи-Ха от драки с Хаком, которого держали Су-Вон и Ки-Джа.

— Мальчики, вы такие милые!

«Мальчики» замерли, смутились и попытались выглядеть как взрослые состоявшиеся люди, а именно, сели на места, синхронно поправляя сбитые воротники и рукава рубашек.

— Хорошо, — опасливо начал Хак, — значит, м… Мы сами себе модели. Это, э-э-э, практично.  
— Экономно, — поддержал его Су-Вон.  
— Вы же будете парочкой, да?! — Йона, к собственному несчастью недавно прозревшая в вопросах отношений между её подчинёнными, теперь яростно их шипперила и, получив такую шикарную возможность для реализации всех фантазий, едва могла усидеть на месте.  
— В конце концов, — философски посмотрел куда-то мимо Йоны Хак, — я уже был оленем, а Су-Вон дедом…  
— Каким ещё дедом?! Дедом Морозом!  
— Чисто климатические мелочи, — отмахнулся Хак.  
— Ой, как здорово! — Захлопав в ладоши, Йона развернулась к Ки-Джа, — мы с тобой тоже будем парочкой! — Она счастливо зажмурилась.  
— Эй, Ки-Джа, — позвал Су-Вон, — у тебя кровь из носа, сейчас весь ноут зальёшь.

Ки-Джа сглотнул, осмотрелся, провёл пальцем по некогда белоснежным, а сейчас — заляпанным кровью, клавишам ноутбука, и, решив, что его сердце не готово к такому количеству потрясений за день, отпустил своё сознание в высокие сферы.

— Это обморок? — Йона подскочила к Ки-Джа, хватая его за плечи. — Нам нужен врач!

***  
Пока Альгира проводил над Ки-Джа шаманские обряды с нашатырём и причитаниями, в чате для флуда происходила молчаливая, но сосредоточенная баталия мемов из фотографиЙ пострадавшего. Только Йона и Зено о чём-то негромко перешёптывались, ожесточённо жестикулируя и щёлкая мышкой. Вскоре к ним присоединился Юн, его сосредоточенная хмурость добавляла процессу весомости и серьёзности намерений.

Тишину нарушило негромкое:

— Сколько пальцев?  
— А! Белка! Шинья! Белка!

«Шинья! Белка!» — была почти команда «фас» для работников Коуки. Все, от уборщиков до заместителей, в едином порыве бросались эту белку ловить.

***  
Альгира, заканчивая обрабатывать ссадину Джи-Ха, полученную тем в погоне за неуловимым пушистым бедствием, недовольно покачал головой. Белка ползала у него под пиджаком и была самым счастливым созданием в этом помещении. К Шинье она идти отказалась, в их технарских отношениях трижды неверно выкрикнутое имя, а Шинья постоянно забывал, что её зовут Ао, равнялось блокировке взаимной любви на полтора часа. Оба честно соблюдали регламент: Шинья страдал, Ао демонстративно выказывала знаки внимания кому-нибудь другому.

— Ребята, вы так на работе сгорите, — наконец закончив, сказал Альгира.  
— Магма течёт в наших венах, — беззлобно отмахнулся уже совсем пришедший в себя Ки-Джа. — Слишком важные вопросы решаем.  
— Кстати, — Йона не отрывая взгляда от экрана, быстро печатала, — кажется, мы нащупали мысль. Зено, Юн, — она приостановилась, — расскажите парням, а я сейчас проект накидаю.

***  
— И, значит, — продолжал как ни в чём не бывало Юн, — мы даём интервью, где говорим, что эта проходка для нас особенная, мы посвящаем её памяти Ила! Мы, сотрудники, его любили и любим, поэтому тоже станем лицами корпорации. — Он посмотрел на всеобщее недоумение. — Ну, на этот год типа.  
— И у нас будет толпа однополых мужицких пар? Бредово, — Хак выглядел недовольно.  
— Лучше! — Засияла шипперскими щёчками Йона. — Мы сделаем разнообразие!  
— Эм-эм-эм? — напряглись все, кого ещё не распределили по парам.  
— Лили и Шинья — вы будете т-парой! — Пока никто не успел отреагировать, Йона затараторила: — Юн и Дже-Ха — тоже, а Альгира…

Альгира, тихо прокрадывающийся к двери с аптечкой, замер.

— А Альгира с Ао вернут нам зоо-сферу!

***  
Лили, внезапно переквалифицировавшаяся из секретарши в модель, с некоторым подозрением осматривала свой подчёркнуто мужской костюм. Из кулуарных перешёптываний она знала, что внутри корпорации Коуки порой творятся странные вещи, но когда в гримёрку зашёл начальник IT-отдела в длинном синем платье, всё-таки поняла, насколько слухи были несколько преуменьшены.

— Я водяной дракон, — ровным голосом сообщил Шинья, поправляя аквамариновые клипсы. — Драконесса? Драконка? — Он махнул рукой, жемчужины на браслете глухо стукнулись друг о друга. — Неважно.

Следом забежал Юн, он умоляюще ткнул пальцем себе за спину, намекая, что корсет завязать можно было и не так туго. Массивные деревянные украшения делали его хрупче, отчего и платье смотрелось выгоднее. Лили решила, что лучше просто поправит бедолаге шнуровку, чем будет задавать вопросы. В конце концов, даже у удивления есть предел, имя ему — принятие.

— А где... — Заглянувший в приоткрытую дверь Дже-Ха замер. — Ох, Шинья… — В его голосе проскользнула хрипотца. — Шинья, — низким вибрирующим голосом позвал Дже-Ха, — на пару с-слов…  
— Что встал? — Су-Вон бесцеремонно впихнул Дхе-Ха в гримёрку.

На секунду Лили показалось, что хоть Хак-то и следом появившийся Су-Вон — луч света в этом царстве кроссдрессинга, но последняя иллюзия рассеялась, как только стало понятно, что их наряды — такое же дополнение друг другу, как её и Шиньи, Дже-Ха и…

— Хорошо, — Лили нервно распустила уже завязанный узел на корсете Юна. — Положим, — Она оглядела всех присутствующих. — Вы — тоже драконы?  
— Какие нахрен драконы? — удивился вошедший Ки-Джа.  
— Какие-нибудь. Водяные, земляные.  
— Этот, — Хак ткнул пальцем в Ки-Джа, — максимум мистер змейка.  
— Ага, — Поддержал Су-Вон. — Джи-Ха вообще бревно.  
— А ну-ка иди поговорим!  
— Мальчики-мальчики! — Йона, огненным всполохом влетевшая в комнату, тащила за собой уже только для приличия сопротивляющегося Альгиру. — Не ссорьтесь!  
— А ведь и правда, справедливый вопрос, — вклинился Шинья, — зачем нам это разделение на стихии?  
— Я проанализировал рынок, — Зено, который всё это время стоял в тени, коварно улыбнулся, — кажется, в области эзотерики нам найдётся местечко.  
— Надеюсь, на проходке ты будешь толкать это как-то более… — Дже-Ха пошевелили пальцами в воздухе. — Товарно.  
— О, не сомневайся! Такие сладкие рулеты у меня с руками оторвут!

***  
Зено вдохновлено толкал пафосную речь про взаимосвязь всего живого и гармонию. За кулисами слышно было не всё, долетали лишь нечёткие обрывки, из которых, впрочем, вполне ясно вырисовывалась общая мысль, заключавшаяся в простом и избитом всеми писателями книг по саморазвитию: счастье в гармонии, гармония в счастье. Раскрывал, правда, Зено идею по-своему, утверждая, что связь пяти стихий способствует наполнению души каждого из присутствующих светом огня, прочностью стальных нервов, долголетием дерева, креативностью земли и, конечно же, психологической гибкостью воды.

— Ребята, даже не буду пытаться как-то смягчить, — Йона поправила ониксовые жёлуди на костюмчике Ао, — это пиздец.  
— Тоже думаете, что нас за фанатиков примут? — Хак покосился на свой галстук в маленький Экска́либур. — Может, сделаем закос под Сейлор Мун?  
— Уже поздно, — Покачал головой Ки-Джа.

До них донеслось: «В нашей корпорации собрались все элементы гармонии: честность, доброта, смех, верность, щедрость! И объединяет их магия дружбы! Поприветствуем!»


End file.
